1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separable ejection device, and particularly, to a separation device of an ejector motor for a portable missile.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, a tactical missile is mounted inside a lunch tube and comes out of it according to a firing signal. Especially in a man-portable missile, exhaust plume of a rocket motor can hurt a gunner during the firing process, due to a short distance between the man-portable missile and the gunner. To eliminate the possibility, it is conventional to ignite the rocket motor after the missile is ejected and moved to a fixed distance away from the launch tube. The recent trend is to use a small rocket motor for this purpose since it is the simplest method to reduce a recoil force by ejection. The ejection rocket motor should be firmly attached to the missile before the missile is fired. However, it is desirable from the missile weight point of view to separate the ejection rocket motor from the missile after the ejection is completed.
It is a usual way to employ separate devices for the purpose of separation o the ejection system from the missile. The PAD (Propellant Actuated Device) is a typical example of the separation system. The device moves the separation piston using high pressure gas generated by burning a gunpowder or propellant. This device is not only expensive due to its very complicated structure, but also needs separate (additional) gunpowder and ignition system. There is another example of separation device which uses mechanical components. This kind of separation device consists of several components which joins the missile and the ejection system together. There components have the missile separate from the ejection system by mechanically interfering with the launch tube. This method is very simple in a structure, but can give a gunner an excessive impulsive shock.